প্লেনস, ট্রেইনস এন্ড অটোমোবাইলস
অড কাপল থিমের সাথে রোড মুভির সমন্বয়ে গড়ে উঠেছে এই অনবদ্য কমেডি ড্রামাটি। ১৯৮৭ সালে মুক্তি পায়, পরিচালক জন হিউজ। জন হিউজ এর আগে পরিচালক হিসেবে খুব একটা প্রশংসিত ছিলেন না। কিন্তু এই সিনেমা করার পর তার নাম সমালোচকদের মাঝে ছড়িয়ে পরে। অনেকে একে আশির দশকের সেরা ১০ টি সিনেমার একটি আখ্যা দেন। অনেকে বলেন এটি আশির দশকের সেরা কমেডি সিনেমা। অনেকে আবার সর্বকালের সেরা কমেডি সিনেমার তালিকায় স্থান দেন একে। রজার ইবার্টের মতে এই সিনেমার সবচেয়ে বড় অর্জন ছিল কাস্টিং। পুরো সিনেমাই দুটো চরিত্র নিয়ে: নিল পেইজ ও ডেল গ্রিফিথ। নিল চরিত্রে অভিনয় করেছেন স্টিভ মার্টিন আর ডেল চরিত্রে জন ক্যান্ডি। ইবার্ট বলেন, স্টিভ ও জন এই সিনেমায় ঠিক গতানুগতিক অভিনয় করেনি বরং নিজেদেরকেই প্রকাশ করেছে। দুটো মানুষের চরিত্র প্রকাশিত হয়েছে সিনেমায়, অভিনয় এতো চমৎকার ছিল যে বাকি সবকিছুই খাপে খাপে মিলে গেছে। কাহিনী হচ্ছে: নিল ও ডেল দুজনেই ম্যানহাটন থেকে যার যার বাড়ি ফেরার জন্য রওনা হয়েছে। উদ্দেশ্য পরিবারের সবার সাথে থ্যাংকসগিভিং উদ্‌যাপন করা। এয়ারপোর্টে যাওয়ার পথে ডেলের কারণে দুই দুইবার তাকে ট্যাক্সি ক্যাব মিস করতে হয়। এ পর্যন্ত তারা কেউ কাউকে চেনে না। এয়ারপোর্টে পৌঁছে দেখে নিউ ইয়র্ক থেকে শিকাগো যাওয়ার প্লেন ক্যান্সেল হয়ে গেছে শিকাগোতে আবহাওয়া খারাপ থাকার কারণে। পৌনে দুই ঘণ্টায় নিউ ইয়র্ক থেকে শিকাগো যাওয়া নিল ও ডেল কারোই হয় না। উল্টো তিন দিনের সড়ক ভ্রমণে সঙ্গী হয় তারা একে অপরের। ডেল যত ভাব জমাতে চায় নিল ততোই চায় একা থাকতে। ডেল একজন সেলসমেন, রাস্তায় ঘুরে ঘুরে বাথরুমের পর্দার রিং বিক্রি করে সে। আর নিল বেশ বড় মাপের ব্যবসায়িক কর্মকর্তা, ব্যবসার কাজেই নিউ ইয়র্কে এসেছিল। ডেলের চরিত্র হচ্ছে সে সবাইকে খুশী করতে চায়। তার খুশী করার চেষ্টায় বিরক্ত হয়ে অবশেষে নিল যখন তাকে অনেক বড় বড় কথা শোনায় তখন ডেল এই ভেবে সান্ত্বনা খোঁজার চেষ্টা করে যে ছোটবেলায় তাকে একজন বলেছিল, সে নাকি অন্যকে খুশী রাখার চেষ্টাটা বেশি করে ফেলে, এত করার কোন প্রয়োজন নেই। ডেল চরিত্রে অভিনয় করেছিলেন জন ক্যান্ডি। ক্যান্ডির বাস্তব জীবনের সাথে ডেল চরিত্রের মিল খুঁজে পেয়েছেন ইবার্ট। ক্যান্ডির সাথে একদিন নিউ ইয়র্কের একটি হোটেলের বারে দেখা হয়েছিল ইবার্টের। ক্যান্ডি বিষন্ন মনে ধূমপান আর মদ্যপান করছিল। ইবার্ট ঘটনাটির বর্ণনা দিয়েছেন এভাবে: One night a few years after "Planes, Trains and Automobiles" was released, I came upon John Candy (1950-1994) sitting all by himself in a hotel bar in New York, smoking and drinking, and we talked for a while. We were going to be on the same TV show the next day. He was depressed. People loved him, but he didn't seem to know that, or it wasn't enough. He was a sweet guy and nobody had a word to say against him, but he was down on himself. All he wanted to do was make people laugh, but sometimes he tried too hard, and he hated himself for doing that in some of his movies. I thought of Del. There is so much truth in the role that it transforms the whole movie. Hughes knew it, and captured it again in "Only the Lonely" (1991). And Steve Martin knew it, and played straight to it. রজার ইবার্ট আরও বললেন, দুই ধরণের ভাল মুভি আছে- কিছু মুভি মুক্তি পাওয়ার পরই গ্রেট হিসেবে প্রতীয়মান হয়, আর অন্য কিছু মুভি ধীরে ধীরে আমাদের কাছে তার গ্রেটনেস প্রকাশ করে। এই সিনেমাটি হচ্ছে দ্বিতীয় ধরণের। ইবার্ট তার গ্রেট মুভির তালিকায় একে স্থান দিয়েছেন। বহিঃসংযোগ * রজার ইবার্টের রিভিউ বিষয়শ্রেণী:১৯৮৭ বিষয়শ্রেণী:কমেডি ড্রামা বিষয়শ্রেণী:বাডি ফিল্ম বিষয়শ্রেণী:রোড মুভি বিষয়শ্রেণী:জন হিউজ বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইংরেজি বিষয়শ্রেণী:প্যারামাউন্ট